I'm Not Worthless
by PenDragoon007
Summary: Kaiba/Joey fanfic. Joey ponders his worthfulness, causing Seto to take action. What will become of the two lovers and more importantly will Joey realize he has worth in the world. This one shot is in progress of becomming a multi chaptered by rquest. Enj


**Not Going to Be Worthless**

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy the one shot; I dont own Yugioh so take my word for it. I've been working on this for awhile and it got delayed awhile because I found out someone stole it and tried posting it on another site. I'm hoping those issues have finally been solved and I hope everyone likes it. If you do I'll make it in to a story with chpies. Well readand let me know what you think.**

"Worthless Mutt," Kaiba smirked, knowing his comment would incite the blonde into his usual furious anger. He glanced at his watch and noticed it had been a full thirty seconds since a word had been exchanged.

"Have you nothing to say?" Kaiba continued, wanting to get his daily dose of amusement. "Or have you finally figured out that I'm only telling you the truth?"

Joey had lowered his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Both." He answered brokenly, his shoulders slumped. "You…you win Kaiba."

The billionaire's eyes widened slightly when Joey turned around and slowly walked down the hall. No, he wasn't supposed to…'win'. This wasn't a contest of who wins or loses it was a battle of wits.

"About time you knew your place." Kaiba said softly.

"Yeah," Joey whispered. "I'm sure you'll remind me tomorrow."

Kaiba could hardly believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head, he strode back into the classroom to retrieve his briefcase. He glanced at Joey's desk, shocked to see the duelist had actually left his deck sitting on the desktop. With a frustrated sigh, Kaiba picked up the deck and placed it in his jacket pocket. He toyed with the idea of keeping it until the blonde drove himself to insanity looking for it but quickly dismissed it. If nothing else, Kaiba did have a sense of honor. Picking up his brief case, he walked out with the plan to return Wheeler's deck.

It was after sunset when Kaiba finally found Joey's address. He had to admit the neighborhood wasn't bad but could have been much better. Some of the buildings were a bit rundown and a lot of the streetlights had been shattered. Not the best part of town but not the worst either.

Looking at the address he'd procured from the school office, Kaiba lifted his deep blue eyes to a house that was a bit more run down than the others. He almost stepped off the curb to cross the street when a crash inside the house stopped him.

"Where you at boy?" a man's voice yelled.

"Dad, I'm tryin' to do my homework."

Kaiba flinched visibly when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Don't talk back to me you worthless piece of shit. All that homework you're doing ain't gonna be any good to you later."

Another hit was heard followed by something breaking. Kaiba looked to the house next door and saw someone close the windows and pull the blinds. The house on the other side shut off its lights. Were these people insane?

"Dad, stop!"

"You tryin' to give me orders now?" the man yelled back, followed by another hit and a thud. "Your bitch of a mother tried doin' the same thing and look what happened to her!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Shut up! Nothing's gonna come from all that school you're going to. You can't even win one of those duels you're always talking about."

Another hit followed by a pained cry.

"Your bitch of a mother should have taken you with her. Pathetic!" Another thud was followed this time by heartbreaking sobs.

"I'm sorry Dad-"

"You're sorry? Sorry that you're so worthless you can't bring home even a bit of the money won at those duels? Sorry that you can't find a line of work that pays more? Sorry that you can't even get into a good college? That billionaire you're always talkin' about is right…worthless mutt! At least he knows how to call 'em how he sees 'em."

Kaiba fisted his right hand, wanting nothing more than to rip down the door and beat the man senseless. He nearly did just that when there was another commotion inside the house. The front door flew open and Joey ran out, his face covered in bruises and tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"Go ahead and run boy," the voice yelled from inside the house. "You gotta come back sometime."

The door slammed and the neighborhood seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Kaiba walked back to his limo and got in.

"Follow him." Kaiba ordered.

The limo pulled away, following the path Joey had taken. Kaiba watched out the window, looking for signs of the blonde duelist. Much to his shock, he found himself back at the school. Ordering the driver to stop, Kaiba got out and started walking the school grounds. The sound of sniffling and soft sobs reached his ears and he zeroed in on a huge weeping willow. In the shadows he found Joey lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"I'll win someday Dad." Joey whispered, not realizing he had an audience. "I'll win…someday I'll win and you won't have a worthless son anymore."

Joey closed his eyes, passing out from exhaustion and pain. Kaiba rolled him over and gasped at the wounds on his face. One eye was completely swollen shut and the other cheek was bleeding, possibly broken. Upon a glance, it looked like a couple of his teeth had been knocked loose and his hands were bloody, possibly from glass. There were various cuts in his clothing, going all the way to the flesh which was bleeding but not too bad.

Without a second thought, Kaiba gently lifted Joey in his arms and carried him back to the limo. The driver didn't need to be told twice to head for the mansion. All the way Kaiba watched over Joey, not fully understanding why he was helping him.

Two days it had been. Kaiba had brought Joey to the guest room next to his own and tended to his injuries himself. Luckily nothing had been broken and the swelling was starting to go down in his cheek and around his eye. A couple of ribs were cracked but nothing too serious. The numerous cuts had scabbed over and were healing nicely as well yet Joey still hadn't opened his eyes. Kaiba had decided to sleep on the couch not too far from Joey's bed. The first night he'd been awakened by screaming. Joey hadn't woken up then either but Kaiba had held him, rocked him back into his slumber while the blonde babbled on about his father.

Kaiba reached up and ran his fingers through silky bangs, his face pulled into a frown.

"I promise you," he whispered. "I will never call you by anything but your name again."

With a sigh, Kaiba stood up when Mokuba opened the door.

"Is he awake yet?" Mokuba asked softly.

"No, not yet," Kaiba answered. "I have to leave for a while…"

"I'll sit with him." Mokuba offered. "If he wakes up I'll call you."

Kaiba nodded and graced his little brother with a smile.

Mokuba climbed up onto the bed so he could watch over Joey. As soon as the door closed Mokuba got the shock of his life.

"Is he gone?"

Kaiba wasn't sure where to start so he drove his car to Yugi's home. Parking around back, he walked up and knocked on the door. Moments later the entrance opened and the elder Mouto smiled.

"Seto Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in."

"I cannot stay long; I wish to speak with Yugi."

Solomon nodded, "Of course, let me call him and I'll fix us something to drink."

Kaiba sat down at the kitchen table and waited. Solomon came back a few minutes later still smiling.

"He'll be down in a moment, he was in the shower."

Kaiba said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest before crossing one leg over the other. It seemed like mere seconds before a cup of hot coffee was placed on the table in front of him. Solomon had just sat down with his own cup when Yugi walked around the corner.

"Kaiba," Yugi exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"I have news about Joey Wheeler."

Yugi immediately pulled out his chair and sat down. "Is he okay?"

"I need you to tell me what you know of his father." Kaiba stated.

It took only a few hesitant words out of Yugi's mouth to verify Kaiba's suspicions.

"Why do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba took a deep breath, "I am a private individual Yugi, I do not make it habit to pry into others lives. However, I was a reluctant witness to something two nights ago that has disturbed me greatly." He closed his eyes, "Has…Joey ever expressed a desire to…leave?"

Yugi looked over at his grandfather, who nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, more than once," Yugi answered. "We all know what kind of home life he has but he always told us not to help him, that he could handle it."

Kaiba reached out to grasp his cup of coffee and saw his hand was shaking slightly. Getting back his iron clad control; he lifted the cup and took a sip of the dark liquid. Before he knew it, he was relating what he'd seen; thankful neither Mouto interrupted him until he was finished.

"We've offered him a home here many times," Solomon said at length. "The offers are always turned down."

Kaiba nodded and stood up, "Thank you."

Yugi followed the CEO to the door. "Can you tell me where he is?"

"He is staying in my home." Kaiba answered and walked out. He had couple stops to make before returning home, stops that would decide the rest of Joey's life.

"So I've been here for two days?" Joey asked softly.

"Yeah," Mokuba answered. "Which reminds me; I gotta call Seto and tell him you're awake."

Joey started to get up only to be held down by a very strong boy.

"Oh no you don't." Mokuba ordered. "You need to stay in bed."

"I'm just getting my stuff," Joey whispered. "As soon as he sees I'm okay he'll send me on my way. I just want to be ready for it."

Mokuba shook his head and sat down on Joey's stomach, smirking at the oaf he received for his efforts.

"Over my dead body." Mokuba exclaimed and crossed his arms, daring the duelist to try anything.

Kaiba knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes he knocked again, a bit louder this time. He'd taken the time to make two stops before coming here and prayed that his efforts weren't in vain. Sighing in exasperation he knocked a third time, even louder.

"All right already," a loud voice shouted. "Keep your shirt on."

The door was flung open, revealing a man with an unruly mop of blonde hair, a bit wide around the middle and a face full of stubble. Kaiba almost snorted in disgust, having gotten a whiff of alcohol coming from the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kaiba smirked; this was going to be fun.

"I do apologize," he said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Perhaps you should watch television more often; the name is Seto Kaiba. Now that my introduction is out of the way I am here to bring you up to date on recent happenings."

The man swallowed and looked over his shoulder before looking back at the billionaire.

"Fear not, I won't soil myself by walking past your threshold. I am here for one reason alone, a certain Joey Wheeler. For you see, I was standing on the opposite side of the street and witnessed what you did to him two nights ago." Kaiba reached inside his jacket and removed a single envelope. "Read this carefully, if you are capable of such a feat. The document has been filed with the proper authorities, who are ready and waiting to remove your son's possessions from your home. His mother has signed documents designating me as his legal guardian. As of right now Mr. Wheeler you have no rights to your son, nor do you have the backing to fight me on this. Your debt collectors have been notified and will start calling, as without your son, your income will soon dwindle to nothing. I have no doubt that within the year your house and all assets, if any exist, will be seized and auctioned to pay them off. If you attempt to see Joey or contact him, you will be arrested and I will make sure you are put in a prison so far underground you will never again see the light of day." Kaiba's eyes had become colder and colder, resembling the dragon he so loved. "Are we clear on this? I will not repeat myself."

By this time a small moving van had pulled up accompanied by a couple police cars. The man's shoulders slumped and he nodded, holding the envelope that contained the document stating his loss of rights in a tight fist. Yugi, Tristan and Tea got out of the van as well and followed the movers into the house.

"If I also hear of any retaliation against any of his friends the results will be the same. So please, make me happy and try…there will be no place on Earth for you to hide." Kaiba stated before turning away.

"Stuck up billionaire," Mr. Wheeler yelled at his back, finally getting his courage. "You think you can just waltz in here and take over?"

Kaiba chuckled, "I can and I have."

The phone inside the house rang.

"That must be your first debt collector Mr. Wheeler. If I were you I would start figuring out another bullshit story to feed them."

Mokuba sighed in relief when Joey finally went back to sleep. It had been a very tense couple of hours as he and Joey commenced in a staring contest. Finally, Joey agreed not to get out of bed and dozed off. Mokuba took his chance and picked up the phone sitting beside the bed on the nightstand. He listened to the ring and smiled when his big brother picked up.

"He woke up but went back to sleep." Mokuba said quickly.

"I'm on my way home." Kaiba informed him. "Keep him there."

Mokuba hung up, if his brother only knew what he'd done to keep him in bed. He had to admit that it was funny.

About half an hour later, the bedroom door opened and people started walking in laden with boxes. There weren't that many so they were stacked in the far corner of the room. Kaiba walked in followed by Yugi, Tea and Tristan and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, at one point he tried to get up but I sat on his stomach till he went back to sleep." Mokuba answered.

Kaiba didn't smile but Mokuba could see the laughter in his big brother's eyes.

"That sounds like Joey," Tristan said with a big grin. "Can't keep him down long."

"You may visit with him for a few minutes." Kaiba said gruffly before walking out.

"Man, his dad really did a number on him this time." Tristan exclaimed. "I just don't understand why he didn't take us up on our offers to move him in."

"Joey's too proud if you ask me." Tea said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gotta have something to hold onto." Joey muttered sleepily and opened his eyes. "Besides your friendships…that's all I got."

"Are you feeling any better?" Yugi asked, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed.

Joey sat up a bit and shrugged before giving them a big grin. "Aw hell, you guys know me. I'll be out of this bed before you can take a piss in the morning."

Tea rolled her eyes and Tristan smiled.

"Kaiba let us visit with you for a few minutes before we headed back home." Yugi explained. "The school's been notified of what happened so everything's going to be fine."

"Whadya mean everything?" Joey asked, confused.

Tea placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, "I think the best one to answer that question is Kaiba."

At that moment, the door opened and Mokuba walked in with a smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, visiting hours are over. You may return tomorrow after school to continue your visit."

Yugi and Tea smiled while Tristan laughed softly. After giving their good-byes the three friends walked out leaving Joey alone.

"You hungry?" Mokuba asked.

Joey shook his head, "Not really."

Mokuba walked over to the small entertainment center on the wall and brought back the remote. "Here ya go. Try not to turn it up too loud, Seto's working at the moment."

"Sure thing kid." Joey said with a smile. "Say, wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure!" Mokuba said excitedly. "I'll be right back."

Mokuba ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn and a couple sodas. He kicked the door closed with his foot and scrambled onto the bed after Joey rescued the popcorn. Mokuba took the remote and turned on the television.

"Monster movie marathon." Mokuba explained and lay cross ways on the bed.

"Mokuba, you're a kid after my own heart."

Kaiba stood up and stretched, groaning when his back popped in a couple places. Shutting down his computer, he walked up the stairs to see how his patient was doing. Raised voices reached his ears and he quickened his pace a bit. Reaching the top of the stairs, he let a rare smile spread across his face when he heard what Joey and Mokuba were arguing about.

"No way kid, Freddy's a wimp. Now you want a really freaky monster you should watch Aliens."

Mokuba snorted, "Please, I've seen worse when Seto wakes up in the morning."

Kaiba's eyes widened and his face rose up in a light blush when he heard Joey start laughing.

"Seriously," Mokuba continued. "His hair's sticking up everywhere, looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket and he's got this look on his face that pretty much says 'If you don't give me coffee I'll kill you' then goes into the bathroom for like half an hour. Sometimes I think he goes back to sleep while he's on the toilet."

Joey was holding his sides, laughing so hard it hurt. "S-stop it! I can't take anymore."

Mokuba was grinning; glad he'd gotten Joey to laugh. "Want more?"

"NO!" Joey yelled still laughing.

"Okay," Mokuba said innocently. "He's got a stuffed Blue Eyes he sleeps with sometimes."

Joey fell out of bed when his laughter began anew. The door flew open and they stared almost guiltily at Kaiba. The complete silence lasted for about two seconds before the pair burst into another fit of laughter.

"All right Mokuba," Kaiba said. "I believe you have embarrassed me enough tonight."

Mokuba shook his head still giggling, "No I haven't. I got more but I'll save them for later." He informed them and ran out the door before his big brother could catch him.

Joey pulled himself off the floor and got back into bed. "Don't be too hard on the kid, he's great!"

Kaiba walked in and closed the door. "I'm glad you're awake so we can finally speak about what happened."

Joey looked away and sighed, "Nothing happened, you probably just found me at the school passed out."

Kaiba pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "Tell me a new fairy tale Wheeler. I know what happened the other night."

Joey's head snapped up in shock and stared openly at Kaiba. He swallowed thickly and Kaiba saw tears form in his eyes before he closed them and looked away again.

"Go ahead." Joey whispered.

Kaiba frowned, "Go ahead with what?"

Joey pressed his lips together to keep his chin from quivering. "Go ahead and gloat, tell me he was right."

"No I will not." Kaiba stated, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I am about to admit something to you Wheeler and you will be silent while I speak."

Joey nodded but still didn't look up at him, his fingers twisting in the blanket on the bed.

"I heard what was happening in your home that night. You had left your deck at school-"

"He told me to get rid of it." Joey elaborated. "Dad's always sayin' that if I can't win then why play. I figured if I just left it somewhere someone would recognize it as mine and keep it but I couldn't ask anyone to do it. Tea's right, I'm too proud for my own good."

"May I continue?" Seto asked with a hard edge to his voice.

Joey nodded, "Sorry."

"I found your address so I could deliver your deck back into your hands and found myself witnessing a bit of your home life." Kaiba took a deep breath. "I have never felt ashamed for my actions…but I did then."

Joey looked up again in surprise, "Why?"

"When I heard your father call you the same derogatory terms that I use it made me realize that you wanted someone to see you as more than that."

"Don't try to go all psychological on me Kaiba. Everyone knows ya hate me so what difference does it make?" Joey retorted. "I just need a little more time, help Dad pay off his debts and everything will be okay again like it was before Mom left."

"Is this what he promised you?" Kaiba asked.

"No, he may seem like a hard ass but he's a good guy underneath it all. He only wants what's best for us and I'm no help. All I do is cause him trouble and make him worry."

"I take it he vents his frustration by beating you daily?" Kaiba demanded, his blue eyes turning cold.

Joey sighed, "Not like I don't ever have it comin' ya know. I'm a punk, a street thug that probably won't amount to much." He raised his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. "I just wanted him to be proud of me ya know? Have a son he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with. That's one of the reasons I always entered those tournaments. Always hoping I'd at least get lucky and win just once." Joey shook his head, "Still hasn't happened and probably never will."

"Yugi said that you wished to leave but always turned down his offers to live with him."

Joey laughed humorlessly. "Of course I did. Dad would have found a way to get me back home and he'd just beat me senseless again for leavin' in the first place. Hell, I'll be lucky to come out alive when I go home this time."

"Do you want to go home?" Kaiba asked softly.

Joey shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks. "No but I ain't got no where else ta go. All I want is to go to sleep without pain or bruises or cuts that I have to hide on a daily basis from everybody; without the fear of gettin' my ass kicked in the middle of the night for reasons I don't know."

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "I have some news to share with you that will probably change everything then."

Joey looked at him fearfully, more tears falling from his honey colored eyes. "I have to leave don't I?"

Kaiba shook his head and Joey sighed in relief.

"You will not be going back at all." Kaiba informed him.

"What? The old man's gonna kill me." Joey exclaimed loudly.

"No he will not. Earlier today I went to visit Yugi then placed a call to your mother, who signed the papers. As of three hours ago you became my sole responsibility. Your father has been notified of his loss of rights as well as the threat of prison should he attempt to contact you for any reason. Your friends are under my protection from him as well. Your belongings have been removed from your father's home and brought here." Kaiba indicated the few boxes still stacked in the corner. "I realize that I should have spoken with you first but after hearing what your father has done to you over the years I took matters into my own hands. I have the support of your friends as well as your mother and sister."

Joey stared at him with wet cheeks, "So I'm just a charity case now?"

Kaiba shook his head, "No, you are now a member of this family…Joey Wheeler."

"What does that mean then?" Joey asked.

Kaiba moved from the chair to the edge of the bed and brushed Joey's bangs out of his teary eyes. "It means that you will be able to go to sleep without pain or bruises or cuts. There will be no more fear of late night beatings. It means you can do what you've always wanted to do with your life so long as you at least graduate high school."

"You…you called me by my name." Joey whispered.

Kaiba let the briefest smile touch his lips, "I keep my promises Joey. I promised to never call you again by anything other than your name."

Joey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Damn, somebody pinch me. I gotta be dreaming."

"No, you're not dreaming." Kaiba promised him. "Now, it's late. Get some sleep."

Kaiba watched while Joey dove under the covers and pulled them up to his chin. "Read me a bedtime story?"

Kaiba was almost to the door when he turned around to glare at the blonde. "Don't press your luck."

Joey grinned, "Can I borrow your Blue Eyes?"

Kaiba half-heartedly slammed the door on Joey's soft laughter. Next stop, Mokuba's room for some overdue tickle torture.

Two years had come and gone and Joey found himself throwing his cap in the air with Yugi and everybody else. He'd never been so proud, so happy that he felt like jumping up and down and screaming his fool head off. Climbing up on his chair, he leapt up a few rows and climbed over a few classmates to reach Yugi's side.

"We did it!" Joey yelled and hugged the shorter with all his might.

Yugi laughed, hugging him back. "You did it." Yugi whispered in his ear.

Joey blushed and put his friend down. "You need a ride to the grad party tonight?"

Yugi appeared to think about it for a minute before nodding happily. "Hang on a minute and let me give Ji-chan my cap and gown."

Joey nodded and plopped down in one of the seats, leaning his head over the back of it so he could stare up at the sky.

"JOEY!"

Joey grunted when Mokuba jumped in his lap. Joey was convinced it was the younger Kaiba's favorite past time. Either that or Seto had taken to paying the kid to do it. After the first few months of living with him, Kaiba had asked he be called by his first name. Joey didn't have a problem with it and it seemed to make everyone more relaxed. Oh, he still used 'Kaiba' when he'd get ticked off at the guy but otherwise it was always Seto.

"Mokuba, love ya to death kid but you're getting WAY too big to keep doing that." Joey complained good-naturedly.

Mokuba shrugged, "I know, I just like getting that reaction out of you."

Joey hugged him and stood up. "You're getting as bad as your brother."

"And I suppose there is something wrong with that?" Seto asked.

Joey grinned, "Nope, so long as he doesn't become a workaholic like his brother."

"Never!" Mokuba growled with an idiotic grin.

"That's right!" Joey agreed. "Be a kid first THEN we'll talk about growing up later."

"Something you will never accomplish." Seto said with a small smile.

"Holy Shit! We just agreed on something." Joey exclaimed.

"Come on you two." Mokuba complained. "We got a party to host tonight."

Joey was still surprised that Seto was going to open the mansion that night to host a graduation party. Taking off his graduation robe and cap, he tucked them under his arm and when Yugi returned, they all walked together to the limo.

The banquet room had been opened up and decorated in the school colors. The long table was pushed against the wall with various foods and drinks scattered across it. The chairs had been pushed against the wall too, creating a dance floor. Mokuba had taken it upon himself to hire a DJ while Joey helped out in the kitchen. The Kaiba brothers had found out early on that Joey was a very good cook.

Joey had never been so happy and thought of his dad often during the night. He wondered what he was doing and if he'd been at the graduation. His mom said an invitation had been sent but never saw him at the ceremony. He found out about seven months after Seto took him in, his dad's house had been repossessed and he was living in some slum neighborhood. Apparently, according to his mother, the house had sufficiently paid off the debts and his dad had hit rock bottom.

Joey had no desire to see him again but had wanted him at the graduation regardless just to rub it in the old man's face.

"You okay Joey?" Yugi asked from beside him.

Joey nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm doing great! Just thinkin' about stuff."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "It's over Joey. You did everything he said you couldn't."

"Except win at Duel Monsters." Joey stated playfully.

"Oh come on," Yugi admonished. "You're good! You got in the top three."

"Yeah, before you wiped the floor with my ass." Joey said, laughing loudly. "I'll getcha someday Yug'."

Yugi smiled broadly. "I'm looking forward to it."

The party finally came to a close and Joey took it upon himself to help the servants clean up. When the last dish was washed and put away, Joey sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen and laid his head down on his crossed arms; he was asleep in seconds. He didn't hear the kitchen door open or feel the fingers brush the hair away from his face. He didn't hear the tearful apology or notice when a single envelope with his name on it was tucked under his fingers.

Joey awoke suddenly and glanced at the clock, groaning when he noticed it was nearly five in the morning. He wiped a hand across his face and saw a white envelope on the counter with his name on it. Looking around, he picked it up and stared at it for a minute. Shrugging, he ripped it open and took out the letter inside.

'Dear Joey,

I understand that I no longer have a place in your life. Guess I ruined that and burned all bridges. I have no explanation for my actions and I will never give an excuse because none exist. Your mother told me about your graduation. I almost didn't go but something told me to. I stayed back in the shadows and watched the whole thing up until you hugged your friend Yugi. I cried when they called your name and you walked across the stage to get your diploma. If you'd stayed with me you wouldn't have had that chance I'm afraid. There isn't a day that goes by that I haven't thought about you and wondered what you were doing and how you were doing. I'm sure your mother's told you about me not having very good luck these last two years. But I can't say that I didn't have it coming to me. I'm making this short because I have a plane to catch. There's this shrink in the States that was recommended to me. Apparently he helps out guys like me. I guess I'll find out when I get there. I just wanted you to know that for what it's worth, I'm sorry. You are not worthless and never will be. I was always proud of you. Have a great life son, you deserve it a hell of a lot more than I do. If we should meet again maybe I'll be a better person for it.

Love you,

Dad'

Joey folded the letter and stared off into space for a few minutes before leaving the kitchen. Walking to the fireplace in the living room, he took a lighter from the mantel, lit the letter and tossed it in.

"I've heard it before Dad." Joey whispered. "But I hope ya find what you're looking for."

Joey sat down on the floor, leaned back against the couch and his eyes were closed in minutes. It had been a tiring day and an even more exhausting night.

Seto came downstairs a couple hours later. He'd checked Joey's room and not finding the blonde there, he decided to search the rest of the house. Fortunately he didn't have to look far as he found Joey sleeping on the floor of the living room.

The billionaire took a moment to watch the blonde. He looked so beautiful sleeping like that, his face relaxed and not a care in the world. It wasn't until Joey had lived with them for almost a year that Seto realized he had more emotional ties to the American; more than he should have.

Many times Seto had dreamed of keeping Joey with him for all time but refused himself the luxury of harboring such thoughts. Joey was his responsibility, his 'brother' for lack of a better phrase. To even think about approaching him was beyond unimaginable.

Joey shifted and let his head fall to the side.

"Butt numb." He mumbled and opened his honey colored eyes. "Aw hell." Joey sighed and looked up at Seto with a silly grin. "Help me up?"

Seto almost smiled when Joey lifted both arms in the air like a child begging to be carried.

"I would suggest you find a way to get up on your own." Seto said, his eyes twinkling.

Joey let his arms fall and he groaned pitifully, "And here I thought you loved me."

"Not in this lifetime." Seto exclaimed softly and turned away so Joey wouldn't see the expression on his face.

Joey watched him walk into the kitchen only to come out seconds later with the empty envelope in his hand.

"What is this?" Seto demanded softly.

Joey waved him off, "I fell asleep in the kitchen and when I woke up that was sitting on the counter."

"What was in it?"

"Letter from the old man giving me some line of shit about an apology and a shrink in the states." Joey answered.

"Where is the letter now?"

Joey frowned at the questioning, "I burned it in the fireplace. Why?"

Seto was shaking with anger. He'd told the man what would happen if he attempted to contact Joey and he had somehow managed to get inside his home. The only way that could have happened was if someone had let him in.

"Did you let him in Wheeler?" Seto asked his voice dangerously low.

Joey's face contorted into shocked anger before he climbed to his feet. "What the hell are you talkin' about Seto?"

"Did you open the door and let him in?" Seto nearly yelled.

Joey shook his head, the anger fading from his expression. "No way! I don't want anything to do with him. What's crawled up your ass all of a sudden?"

"Do you want to go with him?" Seto asked. "Want to go back to America and start over?"

Joey backed away as Seto closed in on him. "What's with all the questions? I didn't let him in; I don't even know how the letter got here. I read it and I burned it. If you don't believe me look in the fireplace."

Seto followed Joey's pointing finger to the hearth and saw the remnants of ash and paper in the bottom of it. Finally, the brunette nodded and ripped up the envelope before returning to the kitchen. He completely missed the hurt expression on Joey's face.

"Joey?"

Joey's head snapped up at the unexpected visitor. Mokuba stood in the doorway of his room with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's up Mokuba?"

Mokuba walked in and shut the door behind him before crossing the room and sitting next to the blonde on the bed. "I saw what happened in the living room a little while ago. I was just checking to see if you were okay."

Joey shrugged, "I'm fine I guess. I just wish I knew what caused him to go off like that."

"Seto really hates your dad." Mokuba confessed. "What did he say to you when he told you about that last night you ran away?"

"He said he felt ashamed." Joey said. "Hell, at the time I didn't even know that word was in his dictionary."

"Well, he did feel ashamed. We didn't have it much better either, you already know the story, but Seto had it worse. He always protected me and took the beatings for himself. When he saw you run away from your dad that night he told me it reminded him of all the times he wanted to run but couldn't. I think Seto's afraid you'll go back to him and get yourself hurt or something."

"No way am I going back to that shit." Joey exclaimed. "I still have nightmares about it. Sometimes I wake up still not believing I'm here."

"I wouldn't want to go back to that either." Mokuba admitted softly.

"You know what hurts most kid?" Joey asked.

Mokuba looked up at him and shook his head.

Joey rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. "He almost didn't believe me. For a minute I thought he would actually hit me or tell me to get out. It hurt!"

"Seto would never tell you to leave." Mokuba said quickly, jumping to his feet. "He loves you!"

Joey's head shot up and Mokuba immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"What did you say?"

Mokuba backed up toward the door, "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Before Joey could ask another question Mokuba was out the door and running down the hall.

'Someone actually loves me?' Joey asked silently then shook his head. 'No way Seto Kaiba would be caught dead with some worthless street punk. It doesn't matter how much I've wished otherwise.'

Joey lie down on the bed and let his eyes fall closed. Even though it had been two years, he could still hear the harsh words of his father when he slept at night. He'd heard them for so long he had started to believe them. Granted, living with Seto and Mokuba had taken away most of the edge but the main damage had been done. Since moving in to the mansion with Seto, his long time crush on the billionaire had blown to unearthly proportions. There was no mistaking that he was in love with Seto Kaiba; had been almost from the first time he'd met the reclusive brunette. Now, with the mess his father had caused his chances were quickly flying out the window. He knew now it was only a matter of time before Seto turned him out.

'Where will I go then?' he thought sadly and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Seto was sitting in his den and brooding. He'd checked all flights heading to America and found Mr. Wheeler's name on the roster for a flight to California. He had warned the man to stay away and kept wondering how he'd gotten inside the mansion.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up at the door and his eyes softened when he saw Mokuba's head peeking in. "Yes Mokuba?"

Mokuba entered and closed the door before walking across the room. Seto sighed inwardly when his little brother hopped up on the edge of the desk. This was usually the sign that Mokuba wanted to talk about something rather important. Leaning back in his chair, he relaxed a bit and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Are you going to send Joey away now?" Mokuba suddenly asked.

Seto blinked in shock, "Why would you ask that question?"

"He seems to think you will now that he's graduated." Mokuba explained. "I didn't mean to but I saw what happened in the living room earlier."

Seto shook his head, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." Mokuba said firmly, looking Seto straight in the eye. "Something tells me he's going to try leaving before you have a chance to tell him otherwise."

"I don't intend on telling him to leave at all but if that's what he wants he's free to do so." Seto said quietly.

Mokuba sighed, "You don't get it Seto! He doesn't want to leave but he's afraid you're gonna tell him to."

Seto abruptly stood up and strode out of the den, missing Mokuba's knowing grin. His long stride taking him to Joey's bedroom door in mere moments. Opening the door he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Joey was sleeping. Stepping the rest of the way in, he silently closed the door and moved over to the foot of the bed.

For the first time in a while Seto looked around the room, smiling at the décor Joey had given it. There were mementos from his childhood in America scattered over the dresser and entertainment center. The CD rack was full of music ranging from hard rock to some country music artists, though not many in that department. Pictures of his friends adorned the walls along with his diploma, which Seto had helped him hang just before they went downstairs to the graduation party. The picture on the night table next to the bed was what caught his eye most.

Walking over to the table, he picked up the picture and ran his fingers over the glass. It was a picture of Joey, Mokuba and himself at some opening at the museum. He smiled at the memory of getting Joey to wear the suit but had to admit the blonde looked extremely good in it. The sunglasses had been his own personal touch against Seto's better judgment but they'd been quite a hit with the patrons. They couldn't decide if Joey was a sexy new addition to Seto's small army of bodyguards or a very good friend. Those that were closest to Seto knew who Joey was but it was amusing to hear the rumors of those who didn't.

He found himself chuckling as he remembered when Joey and he became separated. The blonde had appeared out of nowhere and hid behind himself and Mokuba; which Seto still found amusing since Mokuba was much shorter. Seconds later a rather busty black haired girl ran in, looking around frantically. Joey whimpered with dread until the girl caught sight of Yugi and squealed at the top of her lungs. Seto had actually felt sorry for the shorter teen and had Mokuba usher Joey out of the room while he rescued Yugi.

Setting the picture back down, Seto looked over at Joey and saw he was awake and watching him quietly.

"Hey," Joey said softly.

Seto sat on the edge of the bed and Joey moved over a bit to give him some room. They'd had more than a few talks like this so it was a comfortable position for them.

"Again, I'm about to act completely out of character." Seto complained, not looking at Joey.

"Out of character for what?" Joey asked, tilting his head to the side on the pillow and succeeding in messing his hair up even more.

"I've given some thought to what happened earlier and I have to admit my reaction to the letter was rather uncalled for."

Joey blinked in surprise but accepted that this was as close to an apology as he was going to get. It still didn't help the way he felt though.

"But you're not apologizing." Joey stated softly, knowing he was walking on very thin ice just by saying it.

Seto shook his head, "No, I will not give any excuses. I have my reasons for reacting as I did and will not apologize for them."

Joey closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

It was Seto's turn to be surprised. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I guess I freaked out a little bit." Joey admitted, still not opening his eyes. "You…you actually scared me. Maybe I still am a little bit, I don't know."

"Why were you scared?" Seto asked, finally looking at the blonde laying on the bed.

Joey turned his head into the pillow, "It's nothin' important."

Seto growled and pushed on Joey's shoulder, quickly pinning him to the bed and straddling his stomach. "Don't think about giving me a line of shit Wheeler! Why were you scared?"

"Because for a minute you acted just like him." Joey yelled, tears falling from his eyes. "There were times he'd be so quiet when he talked to me before he started wailing on me…I actually braced myself for the blow."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "What blow?"

Joey brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to block the tears. "To either hit me or send me on my way."

Seto loosened his hold on Joey's shoulders, momentarily thrown for a loop.

"I still have nightmares," Joey managed around his soft sobs. "Sometimes I wake up and think that someone is gonna come in and take me outta here. I can still hear him telling me how worthless I am, that I'm never gonna be good enough for anything or anybody. When I'd come home late he'd always ask where I'd been. I always told him the truth and he never believed me." Joey dropped his hands. "He was supposed to be my dad Seto. Why didn't he believe me?" More tears fell. "Why didn't you?"

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and one of the richest men in the world suddenly felt like the Olympic gold medalist winner for world's biggest asshole. Sliding off Joey's stomach, Seto stretched out beside him and pulled him close. His arms held Joey securely against him even when the blonde started struggling slightly.

Seto inwardly cursed Joey's father for planting the seeds of doubt to begin with. He'd learned in the last two years that Joey constantly needed to be reassured. Now, because of a letter from the bastard of a father, Seto had attacked him making Joey need that assurance once more.

"You do not have to leave Joey." Seto whispered into his hair. "You won't be sent away, I promise you that. It wasn't your fault!"

Joey lifted his head so he could look into Seto's eyes. "I can stay?"

The hope in that single question made Seto's resolve shatter and he leaned closer to Joey. "If I have my way…you will stay forever." He whispered.

Much to Seto's shock, Joey was the one who closed the distance between them. He felt the others body trembling as if waiting to be pushed away. Seto gave in and rolled slightly, pinning Joey beneath him. Hesitant hands rubbed over his shoulders and moved slowly into his brown hair. Giving in to the temptation, Seto deepened the kiss, coaxing Joey's tongue into his mouth.

Seto leaned back, placing a few quick chaste kisses to Joey's mouth before looking him in the eyes. Joey's eyelids were half open, his honey brown eyes glazed over passionately. Seto felt a bit of disappointment when the fingers fell from his hair but nearly purred when they started stroking the back of his neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Joey whispered through kiss swollen lips.

Seto didn't need to ask why Joey hadn't acted on this emotion before and cursed his father again. The absolute fear of rejection was more evident than ever.

"I believe that statement should be reversed." Seto said quietly, brushing his fingers through Joey's hair.

Joey lifted his head and pleasantly surprised Seto with another heated kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first one. Their bodies were softly moving against the other and Seto placed one of his legs between Joey's. Joey gasped and let his head fall on the pillows, closing his eyes. Seto refused to look away from the vision of lustful beauty beneath him even has Joey's leg lifted slightly to rub between his thighs.

"You are about to start something that I intend to finish." Seto warned.

Joey's hands fell to Seto's biceps and squeezed softly. "Then finish it Seto! Please!"

No further prompting was needed as Seto abruptly stood from the bed, taking Joey with him. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders with his legs latched around the billionaire's waist. Seto walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to his own suite. Once inside, he closed and locked the door before walking over to the huge emperor size bed. Walking had become difficult as Joey was placing butterfly kisses all over his neck. Seto gracelessly dropped Joey on the bed and groaned silently when the blonde whimpered.

Seto kneeled over him, his hands finding their way under Joey's shirt and slowly pushing it up. He couldn't believe how soft his former rival was; his skin felt like silk. No longer able to resist, Seto leaned down and ran his tongue across the exposed flesh; starting from Joey's navel all the way to his collarbone. The shirt was pushed the rest of the way off and dropped to the side, neither one caring where it landed.

Joey couldn't catch his breath while Seto assaulted him in such a corporal way. He couldn't get enough of Seto's hands and lips on his skin. Lifting a hand to his mouth, he bit down on the joint of his index finger trying to keep the noises he was making to a minimum.

"No," Seto whispered and removed Joey's hand. "I want to hear you Joey, every cry, and moan and whimper…I want to hear it."

Joey couldn't control the abrupt thrust of his hips as a tingle surged through his frame and straight to his groin. Seto couldn't help but smirk and reached down to cup the blonde's obvious arousal through his jeans. When Joey opened his mouth in a loud gasp, Seto captured his lips and thrust his tongue deep. Joey couldn't help but surrender to the passionate attack, whining in response to the pain of his arousal.

"Just how long have you wanted this Joey?" Seto whispered in his ear. "How long have you dreamed of being here, letting me make love to you for hours…possibly days?"

Joey blushed profusely and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"Look at me!" Seto demanded, backing the order with a nip to Joey's ear. "Look at me and answer."

"A…almost t-three year's total." Joey answered once he opened his eyes. "It start-ed out as a…uh…crush…'til ya got me away from…shit…the old man. I didn't think you'd…mmm…ever want me so I…oh fuck…kept it to myself."

While Joey talked Seto had started rubbing his hand against the denim covered hard on the blonde was now sporting. He was switching between rubbing and squeezing now, throwing Joey's thought process out the window.

"Will you stay?" Seto asked.

Joey nodded, knowing he'd do anything to stay with Seto until he was old and gray. "As long as you'll…let me."

Seto sealed their deal with a kiss that promised passion in its rawest form. His long fingered hands deftly undid the button and zipper of Joey's jeans before slipping under the material to encounter-

"No underwear?" Seto asked, amused.

"Never worn 'em." Joey admitted.

Seto arched a single eyebrow; the smirk on his face was absolutely devious. "Mmm, easier access."

Joey looked up at him in a daze, "Uh huh."

The jeans were soon pulled off and tossed aside. Seto sat back on his feet and started unbuttoning his shirt. Joey was mesmerized by the graceful movements of the billionaire as he undressed. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. Part of his brain wanted him to feel embarrassed about laying nude across Seto's bed but he just couldn't comprehend why. He lifted himself up on his elbows when Seto rose from the bed to release the buckle on his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles to the floor.

Joey couldn't catch his breath while his eyes drank in the sight of the blue eyed dragon. There wasn't a single imperfection on his tanned skin, which didn't surprise Joey in the slightest. Seto Kaiba was a man of perfection so why shouldn't he personify that perfection?

Seto crawled back up onto the bed, stalking over Joey's prone body like the predator he was. Another chaste kiss was shared before Seto moved down to Joey's neck. Said blonde let his head fall back as he let his elbows give out, falling onto the soft comforter below him.

Seto's lips grazed over Joey's neck before moving down across the hard planes of his chest. The brunette pinched and rolled Joey's nipples with his fingers, rough one moment and gentle the next. Joey was writhing beneath him, physically begging to be taken.

"Patience," Seto whispered. "I'll give you everything you want."

Joey couldn't hold back his sob when Seto started working his way down, placing open mouthed kisses to his belly before reaching his groin. He thrust his hips up again and received a bite on his inner thigh, which was quickly soothed by a soft tongue. The feel of Seto's mouth on his thighs was almost too much. Just when he felt he couldn't take it any longer, his eyes flew open and he cried out loudly when his cock was abruptly deep throated.

Seto looked up at Joey when the blonde reacted to his deep throat. Slowly pulling back, he savored the flavor of his lover before quickly taking him back in. He closed his eyes and groaned, knowing the vibration would send shockwaves through their connection. Joey did not disappoint him as he reacted again, this time thrusting up into his mouth. Seto pinned Joey's legs to the bed, effectively holding his hips down.

"Tell me what you want." Seto ordered, holding the base Joey's engorged cock between his index finger and thumb.

"Ah shit!" Joey cried out. "You know what I want."

"Perhaps you should tell me!" Seto said playfully, brushing his lips over the hard arousal bobbing slightly in front of him. "Pretend this is one of your fantasies." Seto offered heatedly, his voice nearly unrecognizable with desire. "What would you say to me then?"

"Kami…Seto…ya don't know what yer askin'." Joey said, his speech starting to slur a bit.

"Oh, I think I do Wheeler."

Joey started panting heavily, "I…I want…"

"Yes?"

"Suck me like a damned popsicle!" he said, moaning loudly.

Seto surrounded him with his mouth once more, this time bobbing his head slowly. His tongue caressed the underside of Joey's arousal with each stroke, occasionally teasing just the head with loudly slurping sounds. Joey's mind was total mush now. He could feel his balls tightening deliciously with his release.

"Seto…I'm…gonna cum." Joey said in an agonizing whisper.

Seto pulled back, releasing the head of Joey's cock with an audible pop. Joey sobbed again and slumped boneless against the bed. Seto crawled back up and brushed his lips against his lover's parted ones.

"I'll be right back," Seto whispered, placing one last chaste kiss before rising from the bed.

Joey, still dealing with the aftereffects of Seto's ministrations, couldn't keep still. He could still feel Seto's mouth on his cock and knew if he let his imagination run rampant he would release without any physical stimulation. A small noise by the bathroom door caught his attention and he saw Seto walking back toward him with something in his hand. It took him a moment to realize it was a jar of Vaseline.

"For once I am ill prepared." Seto admitted softly. "I didn't think it would get to this point."

Joey blushed when Seto kneeled between his thighs making the CEO chuckle softly.

"Now isn't the time to be embarrassed." Seto whispered and leaned down to kiss Joey passionately.

While he had the blonde distracted, he opened the jar and dipped three fingers inside, coating them completely. Very slowly, he approached Joey's tight entrance and traced his fingertip around it before sinking in to the first knuckle. He felt Joey tense up and gently shushed him.

"Just relax," Seto whispered.

Joey nodded mutely and willed his body to relax. His honey colored eyes locked with deep azure blue. He lost himself in the tranquil expression of his lover and gasped when the finger slid the rest of the way in. At first it felt tight but as his body relaxed more the sensation became more comfortable. A second finger pushed its way in, stretching him further. Joey's breath came in short gasps and he grabbed Seto by the shoulders, his fingernails digging in slightly.

Seto was having difficulty breathing himself, watching the beautiful creature beneath him. He felt the body of his lover relax and slowly added a third finger. Seto's cock twitched when Joey threw his head back and moaned, his back arching to offer him deeper access. Using his index and ring fingers, Seto began to stretch Joey slowly and methodically while his middle finger continued to probe. His eyes widened when he brushed against Joey's prostate causing the blonde to go into frenzy, crying out loudly.

"Oh fuck," Joey breathed, his eyes glazed over in complete euphoria.

"Shh," Seto soothed him. "There's so much more to show you, to give you."

Joey whimpered when Seto removed his fingers and sat back on his knees. He watched while Seto dipped his fingers once more into the jar and coated his cock with the greasy substance. The blonde looked up at Seto helplessly, wishing he could move to help or do something.

Seto finished lubricating himself and moved himself closer making Joey have to bend his knees in order to accommodate him. He lifted Joey's hips with gentle hands and pushed the head of his cock to Joey's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit," Seto explained softly.

"I…I don't care!" Joey responded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Seto took his queue and pushed forward slowly but steady until he was buried to the hilt. The billionaire had indeed done this before just to relieve the tension and stress. Each time was with some nameless face that had blonde hair. This time that blonde hair had the face of the one he had wanted and desired for so long. The fact that same blonde loved him in return was enough to warm yet another part of his heart.

Joey wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and pulled him tight, groaning when the hot appendage was pushed deeper inside. Seto smirked down at him and pulled out all the way to the head before letting Joey's legs pull him back.

"If you had wanted me to move you only needed to say so." Seto said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Then move," Joey hissed at him. "Fuck me like the dragon you are."

Seto's eyes narrowed but the smirk didn't leave his face. "As you wish!"

Joey threw back his head again, nearly screaming in pleasure when Seto began pounding into him. Sure, there was a bit of pain and discomfort but the pleasure soon overrode that especially when Seto hit that spot deep inside him again that made him see stars.

"Oh God!" Joey cried, his hands clutching the blanket above his head in a tight grip. "Please Seto…more…don't stop!"

Seto angled his thrusts, finding Joey's sweet spot repeatedly, torturing it beyond imagining. Releasing one of his hips, Seto lightly ran a finger along the underside of Joey's cock, which was standing at rigid attention. Hearing Joey whine at the added stimulus, Seto took it in his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The duelist's body was coated in a sheen of sweat, making his body glow in the soft light of the bedroom. His hair was mussed and tossed over the cover beneath them looking like a page out of some random erotica. By the Kami, he was breathtaking.

"S-Seto," Joey managed. "I'm gonna…"

"Let it go Joey." Seto rasped, pumping him harder. "Let me see you cum."

Joey's mouth opened in a silent scream as his semen shot up in long arcs, landing across his and Seto's chest and belly. Witnessing this and feeling the cum drip over his hand and fingers was too much for Seto to take and he released deep inside Joey, throwing his head back and roaring loudly.

Seto breathlessly fell forward on top of Joey, embracing him and placing soft kisses on his new lover's face and hair; both of them groaning when Seto pulled out completely.

"Wow!" Joey whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around Seto's torso.

"This is only the beginning." Seto exclaimed then smiled. "I do believe a bath may be in order."

Joey gave him a goofy grin and let Seto lead him to the private bathroom. Joey had been inside the bathroom maybe two times but he still couldn't get over the size of the bathtub. What surprised him even more was the thing always seemed to be full of clean water. When Seto walked over to a knob on the wall did he realize it was a Jacuzzi bath.

The two of them stepped into the hot water and relaxed in each other's embrace while the jets did more to work out the kinks they may have received from such strenuous activity.

"Three years you said?" Seto asked after a few minutes.

Joey shrugged, "Not quite three years but close enough. The first time I realized it was crush was right after Duelist Kingdom. By the time Battle City came around I was in love with ya."

"And you did not tell me because of the fights we had." Seto concluded.

Joey snuggled himself against Seto's chest and tucked his head under the billionaire's chin. "Mostly and that was because I didn't want ya to make fun of me."

"Why did you suddenly give up that day?" Seto asked.

"Ya mean the day you saw me run from my dad?" Joey asked then sighed. "It was the only thing I could count on. You'd never called me 'worthless' before. Sure, things like mutt and second-rate duelist were the norm, I'd learned to live with 'em. But when ya said I was worthless that's when it hit home that maybe Dad had been right all that time. I know now he wasn't but it still hurts sometimes."

"You are not worthless Mutt, you never were." Seto stated.

Joey suddenly lifted himself from Seto's chest with a look of playful annoyance. "What happened to not calling me by anything other than my name? Maybe I should start calling you Moneybags again."

Seto rested his elbow on the side of the tub and stroked his chin. "Actually I have papers on you now so that would make you a pedigree."

For the first time in years Seto actually laughed when Joey roared and pounced, causing an all out water war to begin in the tub. It soon led to more pleasurable activities, which led them to the shower this time. Later that night, Seto lay awake with Joey, who was sleeping soundly, wrapped in his arms. He had many plans to put into motion the next day; among them was the talk with Mokuba about what had taken place. Though Seto was fairly convinced his little brother knew exactly what had happened. He was more determined than ever now that Joey was beside him in all ways but one. A frown crossed his features when he realized that many of the jewelry shops in Domino did not carry anything good enough for his partner to be.

'It appears a trip to New York's Diamond District will be mandatory.' Seto thought to himself and smiled down at Joey, knowing the American would be ecstatic about going 'home' for a few days.

His smile softened and he cuddled Joey closer when the blonde mumbled something that warmed yet another piece of his heart.

"Love you Dragon!"

"Get some sleep my pedigree," Seto said and laughed silently when he received a light slap on the chest. "Sleep now love, we have a big day tomorrow."

Joey smiled and snuggled even closer before he started snoring lightly.

"I love you too." Seto whispered and let his eyes drift closed, his fingers brushing softly through golden


End file.
